


Will

by mockerybespoke



Category: 4minute (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockerybespoke/pseuds/mockerybespoke
Summary: They’re out there looking for them. Hoping to find them again.





	Will

She's in the Network. She has been for the last hour. Jihyun's trying to locate a particular address. Code, millions of it, is at her fingertips as she works her way into system after system searching. She needs to be quick or she'll be caught if she lingers too long.

A black computer tablet rests in front of her on the floor. A wire, running up from the tablet, connects into her right wrist, allowing her to be physically connected within the Network. Headphones are jammed atop Jihyun’s head. To block out any foreign sounds that would distract her for her current task at hand. 

_Too late._ And within seconds of that thought, her tablet is flashing red and an alarm starts ringing in her ears. Jihyun’s pulling out of the Network within seconds of the warnings. Cursing aloud she makes sure all her securities are set up right before she’s completely out.

Once everything is secure Jihyun is quick to shut down her tablet. Yanking the wire out and her headphones off, she begins to hurriedly assemble their things. 

-

It's a quarter till one when Gayoon returns to the run down factory that Jihyun and she have been staying for the past week. She's managed to bring back some food. Hopefully Jihyun is out of the network by now. She does not like to eat alone.

When she enters the room, Jihyun is busy shoving what little belongings that they have with them into their backpacks. 

“What’s going on?”

“We’re leaving.” Jihyun tells her handing her backpack. “Come on,” she says as she gently takes Gayoon’s hand and pulls her along.

-

It’s been two weeks since they took on that job. It was supposed to have been a simple hack (gather several different accounts number and passwords). 

But something had gone wrong. The system they were hacking was more important than they were told. The system had managed to catch their intrusion. 

While they were leaving their location Jiyoon, Hyuna and Sohyun had been separated from Jihyun and Gayoon. Since then they haven’t heard anything from them.

-

It’s Friday. They still haven’t been able to track the girls down. Still no trace of what had happened to them.

They are staying at a cheap but pleasant motel this time. Gayoon had been able to earn some money while Jihyun had been in the Network searching for any clues of their whereabouts. 

In the room there is only one bed. It’s queen size. Jihyun is already laying face down on the right side. Quietly approaching the bed just in case she’s asleep, Gayoon slips her shoes off. Taking her place on the empty side, she situates herself so she is facing Jihyun.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Gayoon whispered.

“You didn’t. Wasn’t asleep,” was the mumbled reply. Jihyun sleepily rolled on to her side so she was able to face Gayoon. Gently she reaches for Gayoon’s hand. 

“We’ll find them.” She speaks softly. A statement spoke to assure its listeners.

“I know.”

Lightly fingering the small hole in Jihyun’s right wrist (the outlet that allows her to connect to the Network), Gayoon slowly begins to move her fingers upward. Starting from the inside of her wrist, she makes her way toward Jihyun’s elbow. Elbow to shoulder. Brushing the hair away from Jihyun’s neck, Gayoon uncovers her scar.

There’s a scar near the cervical vertebrae. It’s from the surgery of the implant. The scar is noticeable but not as noticeable as some of the scars she has seen before. Some people have horrid looking ones while others are lucky enough to have theirs heal up properly (that is if they had a decent surgery for the implant and not some halfhearted botched up one) like Jihyun’s.

“Did it hurt?” She asks as she runs a finger light over it. 

“No, I was too young to remember much when I got it.” Jihyun shivers faintly from her touch.

Smiling softly in return, Gayoon settles back into place turning the bedside lamp off in the process. Darkness overrunning the room, they say their goodnights and lay there until sleep overtakes them.

“We will find them, right?” This time it is a question, one full of uncertainty. It is whispered so quietly Gayoon is little unsure if she heard it at all. But turning back to face Jihyun, she can see that Jihyun is still awake and has spoken.

“Definitely,” Gayoon says with a grin upon her face. She’s then leaning over to hug Jihyun, but changes her mind halfway. She kisses her instead. 

It’s a kiss that is meant to reassure that she hasn’t failed them, and they will find the others. That Jihyun is and always will be capable of taking care of them. It’s slow and a soft pressure of lips against lips. 

“Thanks.” Jihyun says as they break apart. 

\- 

Gayoon has been around luxury and beauty most of her life. Having been born in Inner and grown up there, she has never been susceptible to the ugliness of the world. Inner is the perfect world where no crime, no disease, no harm, and no wrong can be done. Everyone is happy, content with their life.

Unlike most people who live in Outer, Gayoon cannot connect to the Network. Inner does not allow the access to the Network. They view it as something vile, an addiction that would corrupt their perfect little world. So, she was never given the implant when she was born. 

She had tried to get the surgery for the implant once. It was two years ago. Two months after leaving Inner. Two months of becoming aware of the working of Outer, understanding the way they thrived on their imperfections. She had finally found someone willing to do it. Luckily Jiyoon had stopped the surgery before it ever happened. That was her first encounter with Jiyoon, who will later find her again and introduce Gayoon to her friends.

Gayoon has seen people that are so obsessed with the Network that they never leave. If they are lucky enough, they have someone who makes sure that they do not die of starvation or dehydration.  
She is just glad that her friends are not that addicted.  
-

Gayoon is sitting on an old brown couch. (It was probably tan at some time in its lifetime.) She was currently scrolling through different news sources on her tablet when a message notice comes across her screen. 

_we’re safe now. Meet us @ sector 7 thur 1:00_

_\- j &h&s ♥ - _

She’s yelling for Jihyun. Shoving her tablet at Jihyun’s face when she comes to see what Gayoon wants.

“Is this real?” Jihyun is asking once the message has been read.

“Yes!” Gayoon know this for certain. Her tablet is very different from the one in Outer. Only people from Inner can connect to it. One day they had all spent their time breaking into it so that Gayoon’s could be connected to their tablets. So she is most definitely sure it is them communicating with Jihyun and her.

Getting all the confirmation she wanted, Jihyun slings her arms around Gayoon. She holds her in a tight embrace.

She’s smiling. They both are. Hyuna, Jiyoon, and Sohyun are okay. Jihyun and she will be seeing them again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written 12/2010
> 
>  
> 
> [originally posted](https://unniesanta.livejournal.com/2219.html)


End file.
